For the third year an investigation of selected motility processes is underway. Processes investigated include muscle contraction, amoeboid movement, axopodial and reticulopodial movement, axoplasmic transport and rotational streaming in plants. These processes are studied by correlated light and electron microscopy and with biochemical procedures.